


恋爱满分

by FishboneNecklace



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishboneNecklace/pseuds/FishboneNecklace
Summary: 题目与文无关abo世界观乐乎上的 @邹雀 太太和 @齐林九言 太太点的特工梗！非法雇佣兵伪装成特工小学员的未毁容贱（A）x特工大佬虫（O），都是无能力。年下！这个虫比贱大了六岁。（伪）师生恋。私心写成了abo。其实只是因为我以后想写一个贱虫abo的连载故事然后我没有写过abo需要练练手写了蛮长，但总觉得没有达到两位太太点的梗的好吃程度，肉也不好吃，请原谅我，哭哭。





	恋爱满分

**Author's Note:**

> 题目与文无关
> 
> abo世界观
> 
> 乐乎上的 @邹雀 太太和 @齐林九言 太太点的特工梗！非法雇佣兵伪装成特工小学员的未毁容贱（A）x特工大佬虫（O），都是无能力。
> 
> 年下！这个虫比贱大了六岁。（伪）师生恋。
> 
> 私心写成了abo。其实只是因为我以后想写一个贱虫abo的连载故事然后我没有写过abo需要练练手
> 
> 写了蛮长，但总觉得没有达到两位太太点的梗的好吃程度，肉也不好吃，请原谅我，哭哭。

01.  
韦德烦躁地抽出第十根烟，然后向对待前面九根那样把它直接碾碎在脚底。他身旁一名长着红发和满脸雀斑的小个子男人终于不耐烦，瞪了他一眼：“你要是不想抽，就别糟蹋。”  
“我他妈的当然想抽，”韦德瞪回去，“但是小蜘蛛不让我抽。”  
红发男人没吭声，继续低头盯着面前的电脑荧幕。他们置身于一间狭小黑暗的房子，被半圆形的一排荧幕围住，耳朵上都带着隐形耳机。“你就不能收敛一点儿吗？”红发男人皱了皱鼻子，对韦德说道，“你的alpha气味太强烈了，就算我是个beta也能闻到。别再踱来踱去的！”  
“闭嘴，鬣狗，好好做你的通讯员。”韦德努力控制住怒吼的想法，低哑地说道。他知道自己不对劲，紧张又燥怒。这都是因为这次任务。

02.  
操他妈的任务。  
他本来就不该在这儿，作为一名操蛋的A国特工，做着操蛋的任务。他以前可不是这样的，却是个自由自在的雇佣兵，从来犯不着听别人指挥。但是，他在祖国接了不该接的单子，听信谣传，杀了无辜的人，遭到全境通缉，不得不逃到邻国，隐藏身份，做了一名特工，还是个操蛋的跟班。  
彼得·帕克的跟班。  
在认识彼得之前，韦德就听说过他的代号。蜘蛛，一个如雷贯耳的名字，他的一些原特工朋友提起这个名字都胆战心惊，其中几个曾是蜘蛛的手下败将。“蜘蛛可谓是A国特工的头牌，年轻又勇敢，”情报贩子韦瑟尔告诉他，“而且没有人知道他到底长什么样子。他总是只露出眼睛。”  
很好，韦德对蜘蛛很感兴趣。他非常想见识一下这位强大敏捷、能够飞檐走壁的alpha——当然了，蜘蛛肯定是alpha啊，而且必须是高级的那种。但是现实和理想差得太远了，简直180度颠倒。刚刚成为特工的时候，听说自己的“导师”将是蜘蛛，韦德兴奋了许久。他在见面前摩拳擦掌，甚至偷偷燃起alpha的攻击性气息，准备在气焰上与即将见到的、赫赫有名的特工来一次对抗。  
然后，门打开了，走进来一位棕发褐眼、笑容甜美的……omega？！  
……  
……操？  
他们一见面就大打出手。韦德死都不肯做一名omega的跟班，而彼得——也就是蜘蛛——被新跟班极度不礼貌的打招呼方式弄得满肚子怒气。说真的，alpha之间的挑衅很正常，他们总喜欢无伤大雅地斗来斗去；但是对着未曾谋面的omega释放攻击性气息，这个alpha也太粗鲁了。最终，在百来个回合之后，韦德·威尔逊被彼得撂倒在地，恼羞成怒得恨不得就地死去。  
“老子他妈的没带武器。”韦德啐了一口。  
“我也没带，”彼得在他身旁蹲下，手放在膝盖上，“承认吧，你打不过我。”  
韦德不说话，这不像他，他应该骂骂咧咧地说一大通，但他没说话。他在想一些事情，思考自己为什么能如此清晰地闻到这个omega显然是用了抑制剂的气味，而且还为了这股气味无法真正放开手脚来打斗。他是个高级的alpha，但绝不是会谦让手无寸铁的omega的正人君子；可是他就是没办法真的冲这个omega下手。  
在他上方，蜘蛛忽然有点儿傻兮兮地笑起来，蜜褐色的眼睛弯成月牙。“我叫彼得·帕克，”他向韦德伸出手，“从今天起就是你的老师了。”  
韦德定定地朝他看了五秒钟，然后握着他的手爬起来。“韦德·威尔逊，”他说，“别指望哥叫你‘老师’。”

03.  
彼得是个性冷淡的omega，至少他自己一直是这么觉得的。他的气味很淡，发情期极少，对于alpha也没什么渴求。但是，韦德·威尔逊的出现让一切都变得不太一样。这个小他六岁的alpha总是吵吵嚷嚷地和他对着干，甚至指控他张扬自己的信息素。彼得对此目瞪口呆，常常被韦德气得一句话都说不出来，只能满脸通红地赌气。  
第一节课就闹得极不愉快。对于彼得的第一法则“不许杀人”，韦德报以疯狂大笑，笑得从椅子上摔下去。“什么？”他揉着笑出来的眼泪说，“不杀人？你当我是从没有听说过特工的两岁小孩？谁都知道特工不可能不杀人。”  
“那是可能的，”彼得皱眉，“我就没杀过。”  
韦德愣了半天，直到彼得把自己的档案递到他鼻子底下。然后他们吵起来，韦德坚决拒绝遵循，把彼得气得浑身乱颤。但他们在实战中意外的非常合拍，仿佛多年老搭档，根本不需要磨合期。说实话，韦德乐意与彼得共战，毕竟他战斗时那么美丽优雅，居然能将每个力道十足的动作做得柔韧如舞姿。不过，彼得看起来并不喜欢，他不得不花心思阻止韦德杀死敌人。后来，彼得分心的次数多了，韦德倒也收敛了；alpha本能地不喜欢看见omega受伤，而分心会加大彼得受伤的风险。  
无论韦德有多躁动，彼得都努力做个好老师，把自己所会的一切都教给韦德。他惊喜地发现韦德的底子非常好，只是打法太年轻鲁莽。他用尽办法教会韦德耐心与细致，手把手地教他怎么用那些新式武器，告诉他如何与其他特工相处、合作，在韦德挑衅时拼命忍住、不发作。他甚至用自己的信息素安慰任务归来浑身戾气的韦德，好让对方不要因为争斗而变得那么疯狂。  
他知道韦德心里有些不能说的痛楚，每次战斗时，这个alpha身上暴躁与不安的气味总是浓烈得哀伤。韦德会在睡梦中尖叫，喊一些彼得不认识的名字，有时还会自卫般地挥舞拳头。有一次，韦德屋里匕首落地的声响吓坏了隔壁的彼得，他冲进房间，发现韦德在梦中刺伤了自己的胳膊，仍在惊恐地喊叫。他跪在韦德床边，抓住他的手，一遍遍告诉他没事了，释放温柔的信息素，直到韦德终于慢慢平复。然后，他取来药物，给韦德疗伤。  
那晚，他在韦德床边跪了很久，最后腿麻得站不起来。韦德昏睡着，年轻的面庞有着不属于他那个年龄的锐利，鼻息凝重，健壮魁梧的躯体却散发着缺失安全感的气息。他安抚地拨开韦德额前金色的碎发，看着他微微抖动的睫毛，忽然被惆怅填满心脏。他想知道这个alpha到底藏了多少秘密。  
没过几天，他们大吵一架。在刚刚完成的任务中，彼得为了阻止韦德杀死一个强迫未成年女孩儿成为妓女的混蛋，受了枪伤，任务也险些失败。韦德暴怒，怎样克制也没能使自己停止大喊大叫。他站在彼得的病床前吼叫，说他是怕见血的软蛋omega，发誓再也不做彼得的跟班，然后甩门而去。彼得在被子里蜷成一团，内心深处omega的本能瑟瑟发抖，忍不住呜咽出声。  
彼得是第一次带徒弟，无论如何都想做个好老师，但是他始终没能使韦德真正向他敞开心扉。一方面，alpha的愤怒攫住了他，让他透不过气，想要屈从，想要祈求原谅；另一方面，他憎恶于被骂作懦夫，他绝不是因为害怕才不杀人。他相信每个人都能够被救赎，却败在了第一次做老师的时候。  
他快被自责与气愤打垮了。

04.  
“死侍那家伙受伤了。”在争吵的一个月后，鬣狗对彼得说。“死侍”是韦德的代号。   
彼得立即从椅子上站了起来。“他伤得重吗？”他急急地问。  
“冷静，蜘蛛，”鬣狗朝他竖起手掌，“他伤得……蛮重的。他想保护两个同伴，虽然成功了，却被刺穿小腹。”  
“他在哪儿？”彼得的呼吸几乎停滞。  
“七号医疗室，狸猫给他做过手术了，已经脱离危险，只是还很虚弱……嘿！等等！”  
没有回答，彼得已经冲了出去。鬣狗看着对方离去的背影，无奈地摇了摇头。  
彼得奔进病房的时候，韦德醒着，而彼得以为是自己吵醒了他，慌忙说道：“对不起！我不应该这么闯进来，但是……我……”  
他怎么可以这么慌张，就像是无措的幼鹿，一点儿著名特工的气势都没有，韦德又想笑又难过地想。前雇佣兵用手把自己撑起来，靠着床垫做好，打手势阻止了想要上前扶他的彼得。  
“我没想到你会来。”他声音沙哑地对彼得说。  
“鬣狗说你受伤了。”彼得说道。  
“一点小事。”  
“可是你都要一个月不能下床了。”  
他们两有一阵子都没说话，安静的氛围有点儿令人难受。韦德忽然抬起眼睛，用一种小狗般的眼神看着彼得，笑容一如既往的痞气，却又十分真挚。“你可以坐过来吗？”他不太确定地问。  
彼得叹了口气，挨着他在床沿上坐下，结果alpha直接张开双臂拥住了他的双肩，像个小孩子那样把脑袋埋在他的肩窝。他愣住了，缩在韦德坚实的臂膀间一动不敢动，眼睛眨也不眨。  
“……韦德？”  
“你真好闻。”韦德轻声说，尾音里带着点伤感，“我想念这味道好久了。该死的，就像是兑了点儿朗姆酒又加了好多蜂蜜的热牛奶。”  
彼得一时间语塞，下意识地拍拍韦德的背部。他身上长满坚硬贲张的肌肉，此刻却显得如此脆弱。  
“对不起，”韦德说道，“我早就想跟你说的。操我不应该那么吼你的，但我就是该死的控制不住。我那时候真不知道怎么了，就是特别害怕，操他妈的害怕——”  
“害怕？”彼得困惑地打断他。  
“你受伤了！”韦德下意识地把他抱得更紧了一些，“我他妈的快吓死了！因为我差点儿没控制住、要杀了一个人，你就受伤了！我、我不知道怎么办，就是觉得怕得要死，我上一次怕得要死还是七岁的时候了！你知不知道……操他狗日的！我就是……”  
“我知道，韦德，我知道，”彼得软软地回抱这个过度紧张悲伤的alpha，“你没有安全感，你太惊慌了，我知道你不是故意要那样的。我没怪罪于你，真的，因为我也很害怕。”  
他顿了顿，吸了口气，继续说下去：“我想做个好老师，但我觉得你讨厌我，那让我很害怕。我不知道如何才能让你接受我。”  
没有回答，韦德用脸在他肩头蹭了蹭，为着他脖颈处温暖的香气叹息。“哥不讨厌你，你是这么漂亮又善良的omega，”他说，“哥讨厌的是自己。我他妈太混账了，不可能做到你的那些要求，无论多努力。所以我总是跟你杠着来。”  
现在，彼得已经慢慢地滑到韦德怀里去了。他先前从来不知道这个alpha充满攻击性的、烟草般猛烈的信息素竟可以如此虚弱发抖，就好像一只养了很久却一直闹别扭的肉食猛兽，忽然有一天受伤地撒娇。他被弄得有点发慌，拼命想安慰韦德。  
这个alpha的鼻尖离他的腺体太近了，几乎紧贴，每一次滚烫的呼吸都落在那上面。一种奇异的、前所未有的感觉顺着神经爬行，令他逐渐酥软，本能地想要呻吟、想要融化在韦德怀里。突然间，彼得发现，需要被抚慰的绝不仅仅只是韦德。  
“跟我说点什么好吗？关于你的过去。”彼得尽量轻柔地说，“或者你会愿意听我说点什么？”  
于是他们开始交谈，然后逐渐分开彼此。他们的信息素无意识地纠缠在一起，都变得缓和而流畅。  
彼得终于了解到韦德的曾经：从十岁开始做雇佣兵，一路腥风血雨，因为太多的刺激而精神疯癫，不懂得如何表达自我。他错杀了人，被太强的自责席卷，害怕有更多的无辜者受伤，所以看见混蛋就想砍杀、从而阻止可能的恐怖事件。他始终缺乏爱与庇护，家人不是酗酒就是吸毒，七岁时看着祖母失手砸死父亲。  
“我曾经放任一个歹徒，结果他杀死了我的叔叔。从那之后我长时间地颓废，视自己为无药可救的罪人，直到被婶婶开导。”彼得告诉他说，“因此我希望拯救所有迷茫有罪的人。”  
“你太善良了。”韦德说道。  
“我……”  
“但是哥喜欢，”一贯的笑容终于回到韦德脸上，让彼得长舒一口气，“你真是个小天使，帕克老师。”  
寂静。  
“你你你刚才叫我什么？”彼得忽然兴奋，褐色的眼睛一下子亮起来，信息素的气味也愉悦不少。  
“……不哥什么都没说。”  
“你再叫一遍！”  
“都说了你他妈的什么都没有听见！”

05.  
“新的任务。”中饭的时候，鬣狗把任务单扔在桌面上，拉开椅子坐下。在他对面，韦德正从彼得的餐盘里偷走一个肉丸，被对方用叉子在骨节上敲了一下。  
“痛痛痛！”韦德夸张地大叫，眼睁睁地看着彼得把丸子拿回去，“我用西蓝花和你换嘛！”  
彼得不理他，伸手接过任务单翻看起来。他的脸色咯噔一下，嘴角有点抽搐，没有去管韦德把自己的西蓝花转移到他的餐盘里。  
“又是什么啊？”韦德托着下巴问彼得，用了一种顽劣学生的口气，湛蓝的眼睛里全是坏笑。彼得没说什么，直接把任务单给他，然后他就笑不出来了。  
“……凭什么？”怒气瞬间填满他的面部表情，“这算什么？”  
“彼得是局里唯一的omega，还能有什么好说的。”鬣狗答道，低头专心吃饭。  
“这操蛋的简直——”  
“别说了，”彼得在韦德开始咆哮之前打断他，“没事的。”  
没事个鬼，韦德还想骂人，更想冲到局长办公室去骂，如果彼得没有用那种哀伤的、不同意的眼神看着他的话。他知道特工有的时候也会用美人计，但是，他无法忍受“让彼得去勾搭一个高级alpha”这种主意。作为一个温柔善良的omega，彼得已经为了成为优秀的特工而牺牲了太多，比如忍受人们异样的目光。他知道彼得的故事：在警校中被人嘲笑辱骂，甚至挨打，所有的alpha都叫他滚回去。彼得好不容易克服omega想要臣服、胆小多虑的本性才走到这一步，却还是要被别人利用性别。  
而且，当彼得穿着特制的黑色修身西服出现在任务中时，韦德被另一种怒气攻陷了。这个omega特工在夜色般的西装布料下显得那么优雅美丽，双腿修长，腰臀处的曲线妖冶，眉眼间明丽微甜。占有欲在韦德的喉间不断上下滚动，有个声音在他心底深处叫嚣。那是老子的omega，那个声音吼道，操你妈，他是我的。  
所以，在彼得独自走进目标的宴会厅后，韦德不断地踱步、踩烂香烟，在鬣狗身后一刻不停地转来转去。  
“蜘蛛成功进入目标区域，”鬣狗对着通讯器说，“虎鲨也在场内。死侍和鬣狗待命中。”  
明亮的荧幕上，那个从来不喝酒的omega手里轻握一只高脚杯，倚在吧台上和酒保调情，信手从果盘里拣果子吃，远距离也藏不住他柔韧娇娆的身材。他们的目标，军火商弗朗西斯穿过人群，走到彼得身旁，一只胳膊挽上他的腰肢，低头与他说了什么。然后，韦德看见彼得仰起头，接下弗朗西斯的一个吻。  
他直接捏爆了手里的香烟盒子，烟丝撒了一地。鬣狗瞟了他一眼，觉得这个alpha随时都会爆炸。  
彼得跟着弗朗西斯离开嘈杂的宴会现场，来到对方的贵宾房间。他不太舒服，有种莫名的预感攫着他，令他有些心慌意乱。他喝了点酒，但这不会妨碍他的思考。只要不在发情期，他绝不会惧怕alpha，即使是高级的。  
他坐在床尾，听凭弗朗西斯伸手褪下他的西装外套。Alpha用手摩挲他的肩头，令人恶心的热流涌进血管，险些令他颤抖。与此共来的还有微微发烫的感觉，他开始燥热。这不对，有哪儿不对劲，但他来不及管这么多。任务需要他非本能地取悦这个alpha，给了甜头之后将他制服。于是，他松开领带，开始缓慢地解自己的衬衫纽扣。弗朗西斯一直盯着他不断裸露出来的瓷白色肌肤，呼吸粗重，在他解开地三粒纽扣的时候俯身把他压在床上，然后，毫无预兆地朝他脖颈处脆弱的腺体张开嘴。  
在脑子转动之前，彼得的身体已经做出反应。他抬起膝盖撞向弗朗西斯的下体，同时揪起领带，试图捆住弗朗西斯的脖子。但是，对方竟然似乎早有准备，翻身躲过，对着他的小腹就是一拳。  
痛感炸开，前所未有的痛。彼得将近不能呼吸，跌跪在床下，浑身的骨头都要散架。怎么会这么痛，而且疼痛迟迟没有消退的迹象，反而愈演愈烈。耳机里传来鬣狗焦急的询问声，接着他就被弗朗西斯扇了一个结结实实的耳光，血从鼻子里流出来，脑袋里嗡嗡作响。弗朗西斯蹲在他面前，一把扯掉他的隐形耳机。“愚蠢，”他冲彼得咯咯吱吱地笑，“以为派一个omega过来我就不会发现了？告诉你个秘密，你没法掩盖信息素里的杀气，因为你快要发情了，这时候的气味是无法控制的。”  
彼得惊恐得双目圆瞪，下意识地从裤脚里抽出特制匕首砍向弗朗西斯。不可能，他的发情期应该还有一个礼拜呢，不可能的；但是他的动作不如以往敏捷，脑子也发热发晕，被alpha暴怒的气味压制得直想趴下屈服。  
他那一刀砍空了。彼得紧咬下唇，忍住剧痛，朝弗朗西斯挥出下一刀。弗朗西斯抬脚踢飞他手中的刀，却挨了一记上勾拳。力道很足，但不够。彼得知道此时决不能给对方留下喘息的间隙，但他的动作跟不上，身体滞缓。“你这小婊子！”弗朗西斯怒骂着稳住身体，alpha的气焰炸裂，在彼得无法控制地颤抖时捡起地上的匕首，狠狠割开彼得的左小腿，鲜血飞溅。  
在栽倒之前，彼得就被弗朗西斯一把提起。狂怒的alpha将他拽到浴室，扔进浴缸，几乎摔断了他的骨头。紧接着，弗朗西斯打开花洒，让冰冷的水劈头盖脸地浇在彼得身上。一个受了伤的、在发情边缘挣扎的omega无法承受一点点的寒冷，更何况如此暴虐。  
他的omega本能已经动弹不得，但他仍在反抗，用着最后的力气。弗朗西斯揪着他的头发，将他的后脑用力撞在坚硬的瓷砖墙面上，朝他喷吐恶气：“我会操死你，你这不知好歹的婊子。我不会杀你，那太无趣了。让我们来好好儿玩玩，把你标记了、操熟了，让后扔给你的同伴。狗娘养的omega。”  
彼得想挣扎，但他真的一点力气都没有了，又痛又冷。弗朗西斯说的没错，他居然确确实实地正在迎来发情期。他的精神和身体一样绝望，无路可逃。  
就在此刻，房间的门被撞开，韦德的信息素瞬间点燃整个房间，狂暴地熊熊燃烧。在弗朗西斯反应过来之前，韦德已经来到他身后，一只手抓住他的领子，一只手抽出武士刀送进他的肚子。弗朗西斯发狂地怒吼，两个alpha的气息互相撕咬扭打。韦德跨坐在弗朗西斯身上，拳头砸在对方的额角处。他的眼中血丝漫布，杀意泛滥，冲昏头脑，使得他警惕性下降。因此，弗朗西斯从身后掏出手枪的时候，韦德并未来得及注意。  
一道蛛丝从彼得手腕射出，将手枪牢牢黏在地上。那是他最后的杀手锏，蛛丝发射器，不到关键时刻不会使用。他本以为自己连按下发射器按钮的力气都没有了，但当危险落在韦德身上，他忽然短暂地恢复一贯的敏锐精准。  
弗朗西斯举起的手被韦德直接砍下，然后韦德扔开武士刀，将弗朗西斯拖出浴室，摁在墙上，拿出手枪。  
一枪的子弹被全部打光后，枪声停止了。韦德再次出现在浴室门口，浑身血污，蓝眼睛像是燃烧的铜。他大步走向在浴缸角落里抖成一团的彼得，还没张开双臂，彼得就已跌跌撞撞地扑进他的怀中。  
“老天啊，彼得，”他的声音颤抖，充满掩饰不住的惊恐，“你还好吗？我没来晚吧？”  
没有回答，但他知道彼得还好，因为他的气味虽然分外慌张绝望，却依旧干净如初。“没事了，没事了……”韦德低声安慰，努力使自己的信息素平缓，紧紧拥住怀里无比恐惧的omega。  
“……好点儿了？”当彼得抖得不那么厉害的时候，他问道。彼得点点头，在地面上站稳，向后缩了些，急急忙忙地从口袋里掏出抑制剂药片吞下。他颤抖着咽下药片，棕发湿透，冷得泫然欲泣。韦德脱下外套披在他肩上，用温暖的手掌捂热彼得的脸颊。  
鬣狗和虎鲨在门口接应，他们的上司居然也在。这个上了年纪的alpha一看见彼得，半句安慰的话都不说，张嘴就是埋怨。“你疯了吗？”他厉声喝道，“连自己的发情期都搞不清楚吗？你知不知道因为你的缘故，任务差点失败！真他妈麻烦的omega！”  
彼得快要站不住了，每一个细胞的omega因子都叫嚣着想要痛哭，却被生生压下。他还被冰凉的衣物紧贴，冻得牙齿打架，却不得不顶着alpha冷酷无情的责骂。自责与悲伤撕扯着他的心，他在崩溃边缘摇摇欲坠……  
韦德忽然将他一把拉到怀里，迫使他把脸埋在自己肩头。这个年轻无畏的alpha浑身都是无可估量的保护气味，他圆睁怒目，咬牙切齿、一字一顿地对面前的上司吼道：“给老子闭上你的嘴！”  
对方愣住了，从来没有哪个特工敢这么对他说话。他气恼地摆摆手，转身就走。鬣狗和虎鲨面面相觑，然后跟上上司的步伐。韦德弯下腰，将彼得横抱入怀，然后离开这片狼藉之地。  
眼泪顺着彼得的面庞滑下，越来越多，怎么也止不住。之前的苦他都忍下了，但在韦德怀里，在温暖踏实、宛如保护伞的alpha气息下，他再也忍不住，所有的委屈与渴求全部涌上心头，化作无声的饮泣。他感到韦德在亲吻他的头发，那感觉如此安然，似乎在这里，他再也不会受到伤害。  
他从未如此需要一个alpha的爱意。 

06.  
“做完这个任务，我就得走了。”韦德说道，不敢直视彼得的眼睛。彼得正在替他打领带，手上的动作猛地停顿，褐色的大眼睛里写满惊愕。  
“你知道的，我不能一直在这儿，”韦德艰难地解释，“他们总会发现我曾经的身份、知道我被自己的国家通缉。”  
“所以……你一直计划着要走？”彼得用一种令韦德心碎的声音说。  
“是的。”  
他们一时间都没有说话，直到韦德突然爆发，抓住彼得的胳膊，发疯似地吻他的脸。“跟我走吧，”他祈求般地说，“别在这儿受罪了……我爱你，彼得，跟我走……”  
无数的吻落在彼得的眼睛、鼻尖和唇上，alpha的气味深情又哀伤，不带任何杂质地拥住他。他们都知道，彼得不可能一辈子做特工，局里的人们始终不能够真正包容他，这里不是他的容身之所。  
“我们到很远的地方去，那儿没有人能找到我们。相信我，哥的朋友打理好了所有的事情，只要你答应，我们就能离开。”韦德不停地说，哀求得像个小孩子，“我会照顾你的，你想怎么样就怎么样，你的自由不会被限制，你会过得很好。求你了，跟我走吧……”  
他感到omega柔软的双唇怯生生地迎上来，温柔地回应。在一个令两人都近乎窒息的深吻之后，彼得捧着他的脸，注视着他的眼睛，直直地望进瞳孔最深处。“我跟你走，然后标记我吧，”他说，“做我的alpha。”

07.  
他们在新家的床上滚作一团。西装还在身上，彼得的那一件早已被揉得皱巴巴，基本报废。他不在发情期，却比发情时更为渴求。Omega香甜的气息羞涩地向韦德发起邀请，浓烈而不刺鼻。  
韦德吻住他，把他的衣物全部扯下、扔到地上。现在，彼得一丝不挂地仰面躺在床上，雪白的皮肤上染着情欲的潮红，心跳快如鼓点。  
他们又纠缠到一起，吻得难解难分。彼得致力于剥除韦德碍事的衣物，让alpha傲人的腹肌暴露出来。彼得惊叹地用手指触碰韦德的肌肉线条，喉头发干，生理泪水开始在眼中聚集。  
“让我看看你。”他小声说，为着自己的渴望而满脸通红。  
“你看起来非常缺乏经验啊，老师。”韦德咬着他的耳垂说道，如此称呼令他浑身一颤。“别……”他无力地呻吟，“别那么叫我……”  
“哥之前这么叫你的时候你可高兴了，”韦德不依不饶，伸手把omega光滑肉感的大腿抓到两腿之间，“不过说实在的，在床上，你得叫哥‘老师’。”  
他把鼻尖埋在彼得的腺体处深吸一口，甜蜜的气息使他颤栗。“你简直太棒了，帕克老师，”韦德的手指向上抚摸，肆意掐揉彼得的臀部，“甜甜的，还很软，像是美味的小点心，可以一口吞的那种……”  
彼得赤红了耳尖，穴口在韦德的抚弄下流出透明的粘稠液体。芳香味儿散发开来，体液润滑着小穴，将床单打湿。韦德猝不及防地送进两根指头，淫靡的水声中彼得立刻软了骨头，趴在韦德怀里微微颤抖，像是可怜巴巴的小兽。  
“老师，你下面咬得好紧，这样我可插不进去啊。”韦德故作无辜，仿佛他没有恶劣地不断用手指抽插一般。下体泥泞中的入侵感惹得彼得喘息连连，睫毛上沾满泪水，一点儿回嘴的力气都没有。  
那两根手指忽然撤出，令人无比煎熬的空虚迫使彼得忍住羞耻，抬起头来乞求地看向韦德。这个混账alpha不为所动，挂着他的招牌微笑，狎昵地拍了拍彼得的屁股：“老师得带带学生啊。”  
彼得有气无力地剜了韦德一眼，然而对方眨巴着蓝眼睛看着他，就好像自己什么都没做错。无奈之下，他只有凭着本能，手脚并用地爬到床头，跪趴着压下腰肢，朝alpha翘起臀部。作为一个毫无性经验的omega，却被逼着做出如此之事，他明天绝对要好好修理韦德。  
宽大温热的手按在他的脖子上，然后轻轻向后抚去，帮助他摆成最为迷人的姿态。彼得不由自主地抬起下巴，发出微小的呜咽，难耐地试图后退、把自己送到韦德身下。Alpha抓住他的腰，大拇指在他滑腻的腹部打转，然后将他稳住。汁水顺着他的大腿内侧越淌越多，穴口晶莹一片。  
韦德进去的时候，彼得痛得一声惊喘，仅仅一个龟头就足以令他魂不守身。Alpha极具占有意味的气息罩住他，叫他臣服，而他心甘情愿地取悦对方。韦德的确器大，滚热如烙铁的阴茎一寸寸钉进去，把穴口撑到极限，痛感顺着他的神经炸成烟花。  
不在发情期的omega分泌不出足量的液体，因而彼得感受到更多的痛楚。但是他的身体不断接受，内壁给予柔软的温暖，将硕大的阴茎一点点吞入。这是每个alpha都想要的，被自己所爱的omega接受，于是韦德的脑子开始发烫，再顾不了许多。  
他在彼得耳边叫他“老师”，每一个声调、音节都填满色情气息。他坚实的胸肌紧紧贴着彼得的背部，几乎没有缝隙，像是要把两人嵌作一体。那根不知怜悯的肉棒凶狠地横冲直撞，生生打开彼得的生殖道，达到的深度使彼得尖叫出声。  
“天哪，韦德！”被戳刺前列腺的那一刻，彼得眼前一片发白，理智被快感淹没，“就是那儿！……呃啊！快、快一点儿……！”  
韦德握紧他的腰，在他身后忘情地律动起来，每一次抽插都翻出烂红的内肉。他的omega那么乖巧温顺，在他身下哭噎抖动，又不知餍足地索求更多。他近乎无意识地不断说着下流的调情话，感到白热的快感在两腿之间堆积潮动，逐渐溢满他的所有思绪。  
他低头，将利牙深深陷入彼得美丽诱人的腺体。皮肤破碎的声音中，甜美的血液流进他的口腔，随之而来的是彼得陡然变调的泣吟。  
太多了，太热了，彼得几乎难以招架。他完完全全地含入韦德，在对方成结时被剧痛和快乐炸得发不出声。Alpha愈发膨胀的结把他填得满满当当，全身上下都是被标记的满足与安全感。他再也没有什么需要惧怕的了，韦德会永远保护他。  
他们几乎同时达到高潮，精水溅得到处都是，有一些伴着彼得甜蜜的体液溢出穴口，流进他的膝盖窝。韦德带着他倒在床上，两人都气喘吁吁、颤抖不止，等待着结的消退。彼得的不应期更为厉害，指尖抽搐，于是韦德不停地爱抚他，直到他平静下来。  
“还满意吗，帕克老师？”韦德故意捏尖了嗓子，用小男孩的语气问道。  
彼得懒洋洋地笑了笑，转过头去亲吻爱人金棕的眉梢。“85，”他说，“介于你一次就停，可不能给满分……嘿！韦德！等一下！”  
又一次挑起欲火的alpha笑了，他可不是安于良好的中等生。

 

-FIN-


End file.
